<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Not Alone-Hermione Granger by WhatintheHale17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824638">You're Not Alone-Hermione Granger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatintheHale17/pseuds/WhatintheHale17'>WhatintheHale17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatintheHale17/pseuds/WhatintheHale17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juniper Rosewood was an exceptional child. Her family was well known for their intelligence. Her parents wanted desperately for their children to get into Ravenclaw but when one of them gets into Gryffindor instead, it was an outrage. They wanted their children to be perfect and live in their shadow but how could they if one of them was in Gryffindor? Will Juniper be able to outlast her parents wrath or will a beautiful Gryffindor help her get through it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Hermione Granger work from Wattpad. Figured I'd bring it over here for people who don't have Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Nina Dobrev as</strong> <em>Juniper Rosewood</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Emma Watson as</strong> <em>Hermione Granger</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Chloë Moretz as</strong> <em>Summer Myrtle</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Daniel Radcliff as</strong> <em>Harry Potter</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Rupert Grint as</strong> <em>Ronald Weasley</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Tom Felton as</strong> <em>Draco Malfoy</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Samuel Joslin as</strong> <em>Lucas Rosewood</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Chloe Lukasiak as</strong> <em>Olivia Lovegood</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Casper Zafer as</strong> <em>Thorn Rosewood</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Sandra Bullock as</strong> <em>Ginger Rosewood</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Rosamund Pike as</strong> <em>Wren Myrtle</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Alexander Skarsgård as</strong> <em>Marino Myrtle</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introduction</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, the Rosewood family. If you were to stumble upon them you would think they were lovely people. Again you would think. But when they weren't in public it was a whole different story. At least that is what Juniper Rosewood thought. Juniper Rosewood was a force to be reckoned with. If you got on her bad side you wouldn't want to be near her. When you got on her bad side she was very frightening. But, on the other hand, if you got on her good side she would be by your side every step of the way and put you before herself. She would be the greatest person you could ever meet.</p><p>She had a twin brother, Lucas Rosewood as well. He would do anything and everything for his sister. If someone stepped in her path they wouldn't see the light of day. They were both very intelligent which pleased their parents. Their parents wanted nothing more but for them to follow in their footsteps. But they had their doubts. Sure, Juniper was very intelligent but she had other traits as well. She likes to jump into things head first without even a thought crossing her mind.</p><p>Like when someone threw a curse at her best friend Summer, she didn't even have a second thought running in front of Summer and taking the blow. So that's why her parents figured they had to take the extra step. To make her exactly like they were. For the both of them. But they were more strict on Juniper. Every time any of their children acted a different way than them they were punished. And the punishments were harsh. So when they were told their parents supported the dark lord it didn't surprise them in the slightest.</p><p>That is how the twins became friends with Draco Malfoy. Draco was Lucas' best friend and Summer Myrtle, who's parents also supported the dark lord, is Juniper's. All together the four were inseparable. They did everything together. Their parents constantly met at one another's houses talking about who knows what and leaving the four to play. There was nothing that could split them apart. At least that's what they thought. They still hadn't even gone to school yet.</p><p>The twins had been born on Halloween in 1979. Halloween also happens to be the day the Dard Lord disappeared in 1981. The same day the Potter's were killed. The same day the rumor "The boy who lived" spread throughout the whole wizarding world. Harry Potter was almost the same age as them, they were just a little older. Juniper wanted to be famous too. She wanted to be a witch everyone knew of. She was confident, and she desperately wanted to be popular. Everyday she tried a new hobby seeing what she was good at. Lucas, on the other hand, could care less about what people thought of him. All he knew is that he was much smarter than everyone else. Especially the muggle born wizards.</p><p>In their parents eyes, the superior blood was the pure-blood. Wizards and witches born to wizards and witches. But, Juniper, on the other hand, had different feelings. She could care less who was muggle born and who was a pure blood. The only thing she cared about is what everyone else thought of her. And her best friend Summer felt the same way.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>The quartet hung out in Draco's room while their parents sat downstairs in the living room talking about the upcoming school year. They were all eleven and September first was right around the corner. Lucas and Draco were very excited. Couldn't wait for the year to start. They both were planning on ruling the school. Lucas with his intelligence and Draco just being his Malfoy know-it-all self.</p><p>Summer didn't really seem interested in the topic of school. She would rather stay at home and continue learning spells from her parents. And Juniper...well...Juniper was a nervous wreck. Her parents had been on her about this for years. Forcing her to act like a Ravenclaw. She desperately wanted to please her parents. She actually wanted nothing more. She was sure to get into Ravenclaw. But yet, there was a feeling. This voice in the back of her mind. Telling her differently. The closer it got to the first day of the school year, the louder the voice got.</p><p>She just hoped and prayed the voice was wrong because she did not want to see the disappointment in her parents' face. If the sorting hat shouted anything but Ravenclaw, her heart would shatter. So if anyone even brought up the topic of school, she would get a huge anxiety attack. That's why the other three just didn't bring the topic up.</p><p>"Juniper!" The familiar voice of Ginger Rosewood, her mother, called up the stairs. "I'll be back" Juniper tells the other three, running down the large staircase of the Malfoy Manor. She spots all the parents sat on the couches, sat around the fireplace and staring at her. "You called?" She asks looking at all the faces. "Have a seat" Her father says, motioning to an empty seat on the chair across from them. She gulps nervously by their intense stares and nods solemnly, walking towards the chair. She takes a seat, looking between them all before looking down, finding her fingers very interesting.</p><p>"Look up and sit up straight please" Her mother tells her and she does as she's told, clearing her throat. "We were just talking about school. It is coming up" Her mother tells her making her heart beat faster. "Oh." She says, trying to stay calm. "What house do you think you're gonna get in?" Her father asks curiously. She gulps nervously at the question. "Uhhh...ummmm..." She stutters out nervously. "It's Ravenclaw! There shouldn't be a hint of hesitation" Her mother screams at her making her cower back in her seat. Her mother stands up and grabs Juniper's arm tightly, leading her out of the room.</p><p>"You will be in Ravenclaw no matter what!" Her mother yells beginning to slap her daughter as Juniper screams and cries. The screams and cries echo throughout the house leaving the trio to grimace at the noise. They could hear the conversation quite clearly. They knew once they heard the question, something bad was gonna happen to her. And their guesses were answered when they could hear the screams and cries of agony.</p><p>Moments later, the screaming had stopped and it was just sniffles and small footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opens with a tear-stricken faced Juniper stood there. She wipes the blood running down her nose as Summer quickly stands up. Bruises littered her face as Summer quickly wraps the sobbing girl in her arms. Lucas and Draco look at each, feeling sympathy for the girl. They just hoped and prayed that they all got in the house their parents wanted them in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well there's my first chapter. What do you think? I can't wait to continue on to this story. What do you think of the twins parents? Pretty strict right? What about the quartet? It's just the first chapter and I'm already starting to love them. Please comment and kudos if you like. Thanks!</p><p>Chapter song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtLtZoCwquw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Train Ride to Hogwarts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had finally come. September first. The Rosewood family runs through the wall into platform nine and three quarters with their trunks. They walk closer to the train as their parents start listing off things, making sure they have everything they need. "And you did bring your wands too?" Mrs. Rosewood asks. "Yes mother" Lucas nods. "Yeah" Juniper nods as well. "Not 'yeah'. You say 'yes'" Mrs. Rosewood corrects. "Sorry mother. Yes" Juniper tells her, looking down at the ground. "Now I better hear good news about your houses" Mr. Rosewood warns them, specifically looking at Juniper.</p><p>"You will" Lucas nods with a confident smile. "That's my boy" Mr. Rosewood smiles, messing up Lucas' hair. Juniper rolls her eyes at the two. What a suck up. "What house will you be getting in...Juniper?" Her mother asks. "Ravenclaw" Juniper quickly answers without hesitation. "Good girl. Now get on the train and make sure to write to us" Her father says with a smile. They both grab their trunks and Juniper grabs her cat Jasper and they climb on the train.</p><p>Juniper walks down the train and enters into one of the empty compartments. She smiles and places her trunk up on the shelf before taking a seat beside the window with Jasper. "Oh Jasper. I just hope I can please my parents and nothing bad will happen" Juniper tells her cat. But that was the thing. Nothing ever goes Juniper's way. So she was basically screwed. Not to mention, the now louder voice in her head telling her she'll get in to a different house. She had a very bad feeling about this sorting.</p><p>The compartment door slides open and Summer walks in with her owl Cinnamon. She smiles at Juniper and puts her trunk up on the shelf as well before sitting across from her. "Hey June." She greets making Juniper smile. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes though. "Don't worry. I'm sure you're just worrying too much. You'll get in to Ravenclaw and your parents will be proud." Summer tries to assure her. "I sure hope so" Juniper sighs, staring out the window. The train starts up and they start their journey to Hogwarts.</p><p>Sometime during the trip, the compartment door opens revealing a bushy haired girl. She looks around the compartment curiously as Summer and Juniper share a look. They could tell she was a first year like them, but they didn't know what she was doing. "Can we help you?" Summer asks the girl, causing her to finally take notice of the two girls. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone else was in here." She tells them. "We could tell" Juniper mumbles. "I'm Hermione Granger." She introduces herself, walking in further, much to the girls dismay.</p><p>"Cool" Summer nods, putting on a fake smile. "Well? What about yours?" She asks the two. "Bessy Ality" Summer lies making Juniper stifle her laughter. When Summer didn't seem to like someone, she would always come up with witty names. This one was technically Bestiality but turned into a name. Hermione though, actually believed her and smiled. "Never heard of it. What about you?" Hermione asks turning to Juniper.</p><p>Juniper looks over at Summer who was giving her a look not to tell her. "Ummmm..." She trails off, looking at Summer who was mouthing her a name to use. "Emma Roids" Juniper tells her. Hermione raises an eyebrow, looking between the two girls as they try to keep straight faces. "Well then...if anyone sees a toad please let me know. Neville's looking for it" She says, giving them one last look before walking out.</p><p>The two girls look at each other before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Oh that is great. She totally believed us" Summer breathes, doubling over in laughter. "Great names as always" Juniper manages to say, falling off her chair in laughter. The door opens up again and the two girls stop and look up, thinking it's the same girl again. But they sigh a breath of relief when Lucas and Draco walk in with curious looks on their faces.</p><p>"What's so funny little sis?" Lucas asks, noticing the two on the ground with red faces. "The funniest thing just happened" Summer tells them, standing up and helping Juniper up. Draco closes the door and takes a seat beside Juniper as Lucas sits beside Summer. "Yeah, this girl asked us our names and we gave her fakes names which she believed" Juniper says with another laugh. "Let me guess. Summer started it?" Lucas asks as him and Draco both smirk. "Of course I did. You know Juniper can't do anything that rude on her own" Summer tells them and the three laugh as Juniper looks at her offended.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Juniper asks them. "It means you're really nice. Little miss goody-two-shoes" Draco laughs. "I am not. If someone gets on my bad side I can be really mean" Juniper argues. "June relax. You know we're just teasing you" Lucas tells her as she crosses her arms, giving them all looks. "Anyways what were the names?" Draco asks. "You are talking to the new Bessy Ality" Summer says, giving them her famous witty smile. "And you are also talking to the new Emma Roids" Juniper smirks. The four of them start laughing again at the names.</p><p>It felt good to them knowing they were on their way to Hogwarts. It helped take Juniper's mind off of the impending doom she was about to face. Little did the four know that once they got sorted into their respective houses, they weren't going to be having this much fun with each other. They weren't going to be having much fun at all.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>The train slowly stops as a really big man waves at everyone. Everyone was waving back at him in joy except for the quartet. They had too many things swirling through their minds that they didn't even notice the giant. They knew one thing though. News had spread around the train that <em>the</em> Harry Potter was on the train. Draco's friends Crabbe and Goyle had told the four.</p><p>"Right then! First years, this way please!" The giant yells as everyone starts grabbing their belongings and filing off the train. Juniper was being extra slow, knowing the sorting was getting very close. She picks up Jasper and gives him a kiss on the head, whispering something in his ear before setting him down as Summer waits patiently for her by the compartment door. They both get off, finding a big crowd of first years surrounding the giant. They find Draco and Lucas in the crowd talking with Crabbe and Goyle as they wait for the rest of the first years</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Right then. This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me." The giant says, motioning for them to follow. Juniper starts walking slowly, letting all the other first years ahead of her. Summer notices her best friend and sighs, rolling her eyes. "June. Come on" She says, hooking her arm with Juniper's and leading her over to the other half of their quartet.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>They all start getting into boats as Hagrid leads the way, sitting in his own little boat. Lucas and Draco were jumping for joy the more they got closer to the school. Juniper could hear all the gasps of amazement as they got closer. She had to admit, if she didn't have so much pressure on her shoulders she would have gasped too.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>They climb out of the boats, walking up a long flight of stairs. The giant knocks on the door of the castle three times, waiting for it to be opened. The door opens, revealing a tall witch with emerald green robes. She had a big hat which made Juniper think of the appearance muggles gave witches. She had a very stern face on and in Juniper's eyes, she looked pretty old. It's not like she was gonna say anything though. Well, she might to Summer.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"First years. This is Professor McGonagall." The giant introduces. "Thank you Hagrid." Professor McGonagall thanks the giant. Juniper nods, finally knowing the giant's name as the giant walks away into a room filled with a bunch of voices. 'Probably where the rest of the students were', she thought as they walked up some stone stairs. They stop in front of a set of double doors as McGonagall stares down at all of them, curiously examining their faces. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses." McGonagall explains making Juniper gulp nervously.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Summer hears her friend and grabs her hand, trying to comfort Juniper. Juniper relaxes a little, knowing Summer will stick by her side. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff...Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." McGonagall explains. Juniper looks down to find a toad right at her feet and her eyes widen. "Trevor!" a kid yells, running up to the toad. He picks him up as McGonagall gives him a look.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Sorry." He apologizes, quickly making his way back to his spot as Juniper gives him a look. 'That must have been that one kid Neville who lost his toad on the train. If he hadn't, we wouldn't of had to deal with Hermione' Juniper thinks, glancing at Hermione who was intensely listening to McGonagall. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." McGonagall finishes off, giving the first years one last look before heading into the same place Hagrid did.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Did you guys get a good look at Harry Potter over there?" Draco suddenly whispers to them all. "Where?" Lucas asks looking around. "Over there." Draco says, pointing over to a boy with big round glasses and almost like a sort of bowl cut for hair. "That's Harry?" Juniper asks, looking him over. "Yeah. Watch" Draco tells them. "So, it's true then what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" He smirks, causing everyone to look the quartet's way. People start gasping and whispering to each other once he mentions it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"This is Lucas, Crabbe, Goyle, Summer and Juniper." Draco starts introducing all of them to Harry as Juniper notices Hermione look between Summer and her confused. "I thought you two said your names were Bessy Ality and Emma Roids" Hermione chimes in, pointing between Juniper and Summer as some people laugh. "It was a joke. We didn't want to tell you our real names" Summer shrugs. Hermione looks at them a little offended and hurt making Juniper feel sort of bad. But she shrugs it off quickly. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" Draco introduces himself to Harry, walking closer to him, causing the red head next to Harry to snort.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Draco's head snaps toward the red head in annoyance. "Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco sneers. "I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." He spits. The kid looks down in shame as Juniper feels a pang in her chest for the boy. Why did Draco have to be like that sometimes? It quickly wipes away though as she remembers the kid did snort at his name.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"You'll find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter" Draco says motioning to himself and his friends. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco tells him, holding his hand out for Harry. Harry looks down at the hand before looking over at Ron. He turns back to Draco and pushes his hand away. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry tells him and Draco stares at him in disbelief.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Professor McGonagall walks through the set of double doors, tapping Draco on the shoulder with some parchment. Draco glances back at her before giving Harry a glare and making his way back to the rest of his friends. "We're ready for you now. Form a line and follow me." McGonagall tells all the first years, walking towards the door as Juniper freezes in fear. The time has come and to say she was nervous was an understatement.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>First years make their way past her as Summer hooks her arm through Juniper's, noticing the girl. McGonagall leads them through the room they called the Great Hall which was packed to the brim with students. There were four tables separating each house and a long table at the front that held all the Professors. There were floating candle giving the room light as well as candles on the wall. All eyes were on the first years as they walked through.</p><p>
  <em>Juniper thought the ceiling looked like the midnight sky and it was confirmed that it was just a spell as she could hear Hermione whispering it to another first year. Because apparently she had read it somewhere in Hogwarts: A History. Juniper and Summer shared looks and rolled their eyes, already knowing this girl was gonna be the biggest know-it-all of the school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Juniper's eyes catch on to the sorting hat and she closes her eyes nervously, having to be led by Summer the rest of the way to the front of the hall. "Will you wait along here, please?" McGonagall asks the first years and they all comply, piling into a group around the stool which held the sorting hat. They all watch as a tear in the hat opens up and Juniper raises an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top Hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see. So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; or yet in Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a thinking cap!" The hat finishes singing causing the whole Hall to erupt into applause.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Juniper claps as well but it was more of a slow clap. She was so nervous, she thought she was about to puke any second. She would have actually done it if it hadn't been for Summer, who still had her arm wrapped around hers. And she was sort of glad that she didn't puke because Hermione Granger was right in front of her and God knows what Hermione would have done to poor Juniper if she had to deal with puke all over her. That little girl may be very annoying but she also seemed pretty feisty. She was probably already on Hermione's bad side thanks to the fake names her and Summer gave her so she didn't want to do any more harm. She was already nervous about the sorting that was about to begin. McGonagall clears her throat and calls out a name causing the student to come forward. It had started.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have decided that I am going to use both the books and the movies for this book. Because I like both. Sure the movie came from the book but there are still some pretty good stuff in the movies that I wanted to incorporate into the book. Anyways what did you think about Summer and Juniper's fake names? They are so the brotp of this book!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First years were called up one by one to the stool to get sorted but Juniper's mind was running wild. She didn't really pay attention that much unless she recognized the names that were called up. "Granger, Hermione" McGonagall says. Juniper slowly looks up as Hermione starts whispering to herself and trying to calm herself down. Hermione makes her way over to the stool and takes a seat.</p>
<p>The hat gets placed on her head as the hat starts whispering things in her ear only she could hear. You could only tell it was talking from the way it was moving about on her head. "Gryffindor!" It shouts to Juniper and Summer's surprise. She seemed more like a Ravenclaw to them the way she knew so much. The second table on the left shouted in glee, happy to get a new Gryffindor.</p>
<p>More names are called and it starts getting closer and closer to the R's. "Malfoy, Draco." McGonagall calls out and everyone looks at him. He gives his other friends a look of confidence and walks up to the stool, taking a seat. Before the hat even touches his head the hat yells Slytherin and the Slytherin table shouts as Draco sends a smirk his friend's way while they clap for him. "Myrtle, Summer" McGonagall calls. Juniper gives her a pleading look as Summer gives her a reassuring smile before unhooking her arm and making her way towards the stool.</p>
<p>Juniper already knew she was gonna get Ravenclaw. That's what her parents wanted her to be in as well but she already acted like a Ravenclaw. She takes a seat and the hat is placed on her head. After a few seconds the hat speaks up. "Ravenclaw!" It yells and the Ravenclaw table shouts as she makes her way towards the table patting Juniper on the shoulder as she passes.</p>
<p>She waits for the R's to be called which was very close considering Harry Potter had just been called up causing whispers around the room. She noticed even Dumbledore sit up straighter as the name is called. Harry sits on the stool as the hat reads his mind. "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin" Harry starts whispering. "Gryffindor!" It shouts and the Gryffindor table erupts in cheers, having earned themselves 'The boy who lived'. More names are called and then it gets to the R's.</p>
<p>"Rosewood, Juniper" McGonagall calls out. Juniper's eyes widen and she looks at her brother as he gives her a reassuring nod. She gulps nervously as she walks up towards the stool. She takes a seat and McGonagall places the hat on her head while everyone watches her closely. Especially the other three of the quartet. "Ah! A Rosewood!" The hat whispers in excitement. "Hmm. I remember when I was put on your parents heads. Very intelligent I must say. Very intelligent indeed. But, my dear, you don't seem to have the minds of your parents" The hat tells her as she closes her eyes, crossing her fingers. If Harry Potter got what he wanted by begging, why couldn't Juniper?</p>
<p>"Ravenclaw." She mutters hopefully. "Ravenclaw? Trying to follow in your parents footsteps, eh?" It whispers curiously. Then it happens. The hat shouts out a house name. "Gryffindor!" It yells and Juniper's eyes widen immediately and her heart drops down to her feet. The Gryffindor's cheer, having received yet another house mate but Juniper was frozen on the stool. She hadn't even realized the hat was taken off her head and her brother was called up until McGonagall had asked if she was okay. Her brother looked at her with wide worried eyes as Juniper got up and slowly made her way to the Gryffindor table.</p>
<p>She looked ghostly pale as the rest of the quartet watched her with worry. They knew what was going to happen when her parents found out. The Gryffindor house was all of their parents least favorites and for one of them to get in it, they weren't even sure if they could hang out anymore. Lucas, of course, had gotten Ravenclaw and immediately sat next to Summer, whispering to her about Juniper. But Juniper sat all the way at the edge of the Gryffindor table, wondering what Deaths her parents had planned for her. Maybe make it quick and easy by throwing the Avada kedavra spell at her. Or maybe make it long and painful. She didn't know. But she did know that she was dead.</p>
<p>She didn't listen to the rest of the names being called up and sorted. She didn't listen to the Headmaster's speech. She didn't notice the ghosts floating around the hall. She didn't even eat the delicious food that appeared out of nowhere. All she did was keep her head down and look at the table. That was until she was one of the last ones in the Great Hall. She hadn't even realized they had been dismissed. That was until the rest of her quartet had come over and quickly grabbed her up. "Oh, my God June! You're so dead!" Lucas exclaims as they lead her out of the hall. "I can't believe this. I can't. Why me? Why Gryffindor!!" Juniper shouts in agony. "Okay, everyone calm down. You don't have to write to your parents just yet, right? Just wait a few days to calm yourself down and then tell them the horrible news" Summer tries reassuring the sickly pale girl.</p>
<p>The other three nod in agreement and Lucas tells her he won't write until she does. They all go their separate ways as Juniper tries to figure out where she was supposed to go. Maybe she should have listened. "Lost are we?" A familiar voice calls out. Juniper looks behind her to find Professor McGonagall making her way over to the girl. "Sort of." Juniper nods and McGonagall gives her a warm smile. "No worries. I'm head of Gryffindor so I can take you there myself" The Professor tells her with a smile leading her down the corridors. Juniper follows her through the castle as McGonagall glances at her.</p>
<p>"I noticed you didn't eat much at dinner. You didn't really do much at all except stare down at the table" McGonagall brings up. "Oh yeah. Wasn't feeling it" Juniper tells her with a shrug, keeping her head down. But McGonagall knew otherwise. She decided not to say anything though, figuring she wasn't going to get anything out of the girl. The way there, they went through a bunch of secret passage ways until they reached a painting. It had a plump woman with a pink fluffy dress in it. "Password?" The lady in the painting asks. "Caput Draconis." McGonagall says confidently. The painting swings open to reveal a passage.</p>
<p>"Here we are. Gryffindor common rooms. Now the girls Dormitories are to the right and the boys to the left. If you ever need any help my dear, feel free to ask. I teach Transfiguration so I hope to see you there and on time" She smiles down at Juniper. Juniper nods and starts to make her way through the passage, glancing back at McGonagall. McGonagall sends her a smile before the painting closes and Juniper sighs. Here goes nothing.</p>
<p>She walks into the common room to see it completely empty and dark, other than the orange glow given off by the lit fireplace. She goes to the door that leads to the right and up the stairs, trying to find her dorm. She finds the door that has her name along with three others and walks in. She walks in and the chatter quiets down as they notice Juniper. "There you are! We were starting to wonder what had happened to you" Hermione Granger, the annoying know-it-all says, standing up. The other two girls, which happened to be one of the identical twins and a girl named Lavender Brown, nod as well as Juniper shrugs them off and walks towards her bed where her trunk was layed in front of it as well as Jasper.</p>
<p>Juniper picks up Jasper and sits on her bed, petting the orange cat as he purrs, nuzzling his head into the girl's stomach. "Is that your cat? I've always wanted a cat" Hermione says and  Juniper gives her a look. Why was this girl even talking to her? Didn't she know when people wanted to just be left alone? Hermione keeps rambling on and on as Juniper rolls her eyes and lays down on her bed. First she was sorted into her parents least favorite house and now she was stuck with the most annoying room mate ever. Could things get any worse?</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>Juniper makes her way down the stairs after she finishes getting ready with her Gryffindor robes on and her burgundy and gold tie. People were sat there and chatting as the Gryffindor Prefect notices the girl. He stands up and makes his way over to the girl. "Why hello! I don't think we've had an introduction. Percy Weasley at your service" He smiles proudly at Juniper, holding out his hand. She glances at his hand before hesitantly taking it.</p>
<p>"If you ever need any help just let me know. I know every nook and cranny in this school" He tells her and she internally scoffs. "Thanks" She tells him walking off while secretly giving him a look. She walks out of the common room and heads down the moving staircase. She reaches the Great Hall and finds Summer and Lucas already sat at the Ravenclaw table, eating breakfast. Didn't surprise her in the slightest when she didn't see Draco in the Hall. He wasn't a morning person. Then again, neither was she. Juniper makes her way over to the Gryffindor table and takes a seat.</p>
<p>She grabs some food from the trays in front of her, regretting not eating the night before. But if she had, she probably would have thrown it up anyways. "Juniper!" She hears Summer shout from behind her causing her to look over. Summer and Lucas both smile and wave at her and Juniper waves back at them. She knew some of her classes had different houses in them so she was just waiting for her classes she shared with Ravenclaw and Slytherin so she could talk to her friends. Sure the Gryffindors tried to be as nice as they could but she just wasn't into it. Especially since she wasn't even supposed to be in the house.</p>
<p>After breakfast, Juniper walked through the hall with Lucas and Summer, figuring out which classes they had together. Then she was off to Transfiguration. She walked into the classroom which was full of Gryffindor students. She takes a seat at an empty desk and gets out her stuff. "Do you mind if I sit?" She hears a very familiar annoying voice ask. She looks over to find Hermione hugging her books and smiling at her. 'Yes' she wanted to tell the bushy haired girl but she bit back her tongue. "Take it" Juniper sighs and Hermione smiles appreciatively before taking a seat.</p>
<p>McGonagall walks in once all the students are seated and starts calling out names to see if everyone was there. They were just missing the boy wonder and his ginger friend. "You all know me as McGonagall, head of Gryffindor. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned" McGonagall tells her students. She starts writing on her chalkboard.</p>
<p>"I want you to turn to this page in your books and read and answer the questions." She tells her students. Everyone starts opening up their textbooks and getting out parchment paper and a quill to write on. McGonagall shape shifts into her cat form and sits on her desk, watching over her students. While they're working, the door opens and shuts causing a few students to look back, including Juniper and Hermione. Hermione rolls her eyes and turns back around as they see the two that had been missing.</p>
<p>They run through the door and only notice the cat on the desk and sigh in relief. "We made it! Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" The Weasley kid asks. McGonagall jumps off her desk, turning back into her human self and gives them a look. They stare at her in shock as McGonagall walks towards them. "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaims in shock. "Oh, thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it'd be more useful if I was to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time." McGonagall tells them.</p>
<p>"We got lost" Harry tells her. "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." McGonagall tells them as they look down at the ground. She walks back towards the front of the room while they take their seats. The rest of the class was fine. Luckily for Juniper, Hermione didn't talk to her much since she was too focused on her work. Next class though was gonna be a fun one for Juniper. It was potions class with the Slytherins. She hadn't seen Draco all day so she was excited to talk to him.</p>
<p>She walks down into the dungeons where the potions class was and walks in. She finds an empty seat next to Draco and takes it with a smile. Draco looks at her and gives her a smile. "There you are June. I was starting to wonder when I'd be able to see you" He greets. "Same here. Didn't see you at breakfast" She comments. "Well maybe because I like to get my 8 hours of sleep unlike you people" Draco sneers and Juniper rolls her eyes at him. Crabbe takes a seat on the other side of Draco and Goyle takes a seat next to Juniper with a smile.</p>
<p>All four of them start talking and waiting for the class to begin as the rest of the students pile in the room one by one. The door suddenly swings open and their Professor, Professor Snape, walks swiftly into the room with his long robes dragging behind him. All the students jump at the sudden entrance and the chatter quiets down. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." Snape explains quickly with a very monotone voice as he makes his way towards the front of the room.</p>
<p>He stares down all of his students. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate...the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few..." He looks at Draco who gets a smirk on his face. "...who possess the predisposition...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind...and ensnare the senses." He explains, grabbing his robes and crossing his arms. "I can tell you how to bottle fame...brew glory and even put a stopper in death." He continues to explain, staring right at Draco as Draco's smile grows.</p>
<p>"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with possession of an ability so formidable that you feel confident enough...to not pay attention" Snape says, looking right at Harry. Hermione nudges Harry and he looks at her as Hermione motions with her head to pay attention. Harry quickly looks up at Snape and puts his quill into his ink. Snape uncrosses his arms, eyeing Harry carefully. "Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity." Snape mocks. Harry raises an eyebrow at Snape curiously.</p>
<p>"Tell me. What would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asks Harry. Hermione gasps, shooting her hand into the air causing Juniper to roll her eyes. Harry looks at Hermione before looking back at Snape and shaking his head. "You don't know? Well let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" He asks. Hermione raises her hand once again, but this time higher than before. "I don't know, sir." Harry answers honestly. "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He asks. Hermione raises her hand even higher and Harry looks at her.</p>
<p>"I don't know, sir." Harry tells him. "Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything...is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape asks making Draco smirk back at Harry. "Clearly, Hermione knows. It seems a pity not to ask her." Harry snaps back as people start giggling. Hermione continues to keep her hand up in anticipation. "Silence." Snape calls out, causing everyone to stop. Snape turns back to Harry before making his way towards Harry. "Put your hand down, you silly girl." Snape tells Hermione and Hermione does as she's told as everyone watches Snape and Harry closely.</p>
<p>Snape takes a seat in front of Harry, looking at him closely. "For your information, Potter...asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." He explains, not losing eye-contact with Harry as everyone stares, "Well...why aren't you all copying this down?" Snape asks the students.</p>
<p>Everyone quickly grabs some parchment and their quills, writing it down as Snape walks towards the front again. "And Gryffindors...note that five points will be taken from your house...for your classmate's cheek." Snape adds, writing it down as Juniper rolls her eyes while Draco smirks, nudging her. "Must suck you got Potter stuck in your house" He laughs making Juniper glare at him. "oh shut up" She mumbles, continuing to write.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum." One of the first year Gryffindors, Seamus, keeps chanting at his cup full of water as they sat in the Great Hall. Juniper sighs, leaning her head against her hand. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum. Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum." Seamus chants and his water explodes making everyone look his way. He had ash all over his face and smoke coming out of the cup as everyone laughs.</p><p>Juniper rolls her eyes and looks back at the Ravenclaw table where Summer and Lucas were laughing about Seamus. "Help me" Juniper mouths to them and they roll their eyes, Summer making a heart with her hands. They all suddenly hear an owl squeak. Owls start flying around the hall, dropping packages and letters off to students. Juniper watches as a letter falls in front of her and her eyes widen as she sees it's from her parents.</p><p>She looks back at the Ravenclaw table to see Lucas had one too. She turns back around and opens it up slowly. She pulls it out and reads it over. It read:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Juniper,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We see you haven't written us back yet about your house even though you told us you would. We need to know now if you got into Ravenclaw or not. If you don't answer back immediately, there will be consequences.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've been warned,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your very upset parents</em>
</p><p>Juniper sighs with wide eyes, not sure what to do as she feels a hand on her shoulder. Lucas was stood there, looking over her shoulder at the letter. "Mine said the same thing" He sighs. "What are we gonna do?" Juniper asks him nervously. "We have to write back." Lucas tells her. "Oh my God. They're gonna kill me" Juniper complains. "Who is?" They hear someone say. They look over to find Hermione sat across from her. "No one" Juniper mumbles, wondering why she was being so nosy. "I'll write for the both of us if it makes you feel better" Lucas offers. "Could you?" She sighs and he nods. "Thank you" She smiles and he nods, making his way back over to his seat. Juniper was dead.</p><p>*****</p><p>Yet another class Gryffindors had with Slytherins was flying class. Gryffindors stood in a line on one side while Slytherins stood on the other side. They each had a broomstick in front of them as they waited for the teacher to come. Juniper stood across from Draco, eyeing him carefully. If there was one thing you had to know about Juniper and Draco's friendship, they were very competitive. Everything they did was a race or some sort of competition to see who was better.</p><p>When the quartet would play quidditch together, Draco and Juniper were never on the same teams. Juniper thought Draco was pretty good at quidditch and the other way around but they would never admit it to each other. Their stare off was interrupted by the teacher, Madam Hooch, walking in between the lines and blocking their view of each other. "Good afternoon class." She greets them all. "Good afternoon. Madam Hooch." The class greets back.</p><p>She walks all the way to the end of both lines, giving Draco and Juniper another chance to stare down each other and get in each others head. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for. Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up." She rushes them and everyone does as they're told. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say, 'Up'" She tells them. Draco and Juniper don't lose eye-contact as they both hold out their right hand and shout "up". Both their broomsticks fly up to their hands and they both smirk at each other.</p><p>Everyone continues to shout up but it wasn't working that much. Juniper watches as Ron's broom hits him in the face and she laughs making the boy glare at her. Once everyone finally gets their broomsticks in their hands, Madam Hooch explains the next task. "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end." She explains as everyone starts to climb on their broomsticks. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground. Hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment...then lean forward slightly and touch back down." She explains and Juniper and Draco narrow their eyes at each other, mouthing things such as "You're going down" or "Totally gonna beat you".</p><p>"On my whistle. Three, two..." She blows her whistle and Neville quickly kicks off from the ground and starts hovering over the air as everyone watches him. "Mr. Longbottom. M-M-Mr.- Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch stutters in disbelief. "Down! Down!" Neville shouts at his broom but it doesn't seem to work. "Neville!" People shout after him as he starts flying off. Slytherins start laughing, especially Draco, as Neville screams in terror. "Come back down this instant!" Madam Hooch yells while Neville's broom jolts left and right and does a little spin.</p><p>His broom rams into the castle wall sending his broom into a frenzy. It lunges down to the ground and then heads for the students. "Mr. Longbo--" Madam Hooch yells trying to stop him with her wand but nothing worked as it was headed straight for the students. More along the lines of the annoying bushy-haired Granger girl. She screams as other students run to move out of the broom's way. Juniper's eyes widen and she runs towards the girl, tackling her out of the way before she's hit. They both land on the ground with a grunt as Neville's broom flies over them and through one of the tunnels.</p><p>Juniper looks down at Hermione with wide eyes before climbing off of her quickly. She dusts herself off, acting like nothing happened at all and walks away from the girl and over towards Draco who was eyeing her closely. "No wonder you got in Gryffindor. I would have let it hit her" Draco mumbles making Juniper roll her eyes. Everyone's attention turns back to Neville who's broom flies over a statue holding a bayonet. Neville's robe gets caught on the tip of it causing the broom to fall but leave Neville hanging there.</p><p>The kids run under him, shouting for him as he screams for help. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle chuckle up at him while Juniper wonders how he was supposed to get down from there. His robe rips causing him to fall down but it gets caught again on another sharp thing that happened to be hanging on the wall. He falls out of his robe and hits the ground with a scream. "Everyone out of the way!" Madam Hooch yells, running towards Neville who was lying on the ground. She picks him up and he starts crying in pain. "Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you get." She says, helping him up.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Juniper!" Mr. Rosewood yells outside to his daughter as the quartet plays quidditch. Juniper looks towards the door and he motions for her to come. She flies down to the ground as the other three continue to play. She makes her way towards her father and he quickly grabs her by the arm, roughly dragging her inside. "I can't believe you! You're out there playing quidditch instead of studying!" He screams in anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah? So is Lucas" Juniper tells him confused. "Lucas studied earlier! You haven't even opened up a single book!" He exclaims. "Can't I just finish the game and then study?" She pleads. "That's it, you ungrateful brat!" He yells. He starts hitting her as she screams in pain. He breaks her wrist and she cries. "Now, when I tell you to study, you do it now! Not after your stupid game! You're not even good at it anyways!" He yells.</em>
</p><p>"June?" Juniper hears someone say, bringing her back into reality. "Huh?" She asks, seeing Draco, Crabbe and Goyle looking at her curiously. "I said, look what Longbottom dropped" Draco smirks, holding up a Remembrall she remembered Neville getting earlier. "Oh. Maybe we should give it back to him" She tells him. "Why would we do that?" Crabbe asks in disbelief. "Because it's nice?" She asks confused.</p><p>"Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse." Draco jokes, making all the Slytherins laugh. Juniper didn't really find it funny though. The poor kid broke his wrist. And she knew what that felt like. "Give it here, Malfoy" Harry Potter suddenly calls out, walking up behind him. Draco turns around and gives him a look. "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco tells him before climbing on his broom and getting in the air as everyone watches him.</p><p>"How about on the roof?" He asks. "Draco! What are you doing?" Juniper calls up to him. "Just having some fun! What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Draco taunts with a smirk. Juniper rolls her eyes at her friend. "Malfoy, leave the kid alone and get back down here!" Juniper calls up to him. "I think I'll stay up here! You could always join me if you want, Rosewood!" Draco smiles mischievously while Juniper starts muttering under her breath what she's gonna do to him when she catches him.</p><p>Harry climbs on his broom and flies up there as Juniper starts to climb on her broom as well. "Juniper, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly." Hermione starts telling her, not wanting her to get in trouble. 'What did Madam Hooch say?' Juniper thinks to herself. "Sorry but I've got to stop my idiotic friend" Juniper shrugs before kicking off from the ground.</p><p>She flies up to the other two as they start arguing. "Draco, give him the ball and get on the ground" Juniper warns him. "And what will you do if I don't?" Malfoy sneers. "I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry tells him. "Is that so?" Draco asks. Harry goes to swing at him but he dodges it. Juniper glares at him as he smirks at her. "Have it your way, then." Draco tells them. He throws the Remembrall and Harry chases after it as Juniper continues to glare at Draco. Harry swoops down and catches it, waving it in the air as people cheer. "Harry, here!" Juniper shouts and he tosses it as Draco and Juniper chase to get it. Juniper catches it and smirks at Draco, holding it up as Harry flies down to the ground.</p><p>Draco chases after Juniper and she quickly flies down to the ground and hops off her broom. Kids cheer for the two Gryffindors and run towards them as Draco lands as well, stomping towards Juniper. "I'm so going to get you" He sneers and Juniper smirks. "Try me, Malfoy" She challenges. He chases after her and she starts running away from him. He tackles her to the ground and they start wrestling for the ball.</p><p>"Harry Potter! Juniper Rosewood!" McGonagall shouts causing Draco to climb off of her quickly. She stands up and they dust themselves off. "You two, follow me" She tells them and Harry and her look at each other before following McGonagall. Juniper sends Draco a glare as he triumphantly smirks at her.</p><p>They follow her through the halls, both thinking the same thing. They were in big trouble. She stops in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "You two wait here" She tells them. They wait there as she walks in. "I'm sorry about Draco. He can be a bit of a jerk at times" Juniper apologizes. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Thanks for helping me" He smiles and she nods as McGonagall walks out with a fifth year Gryffindor.</p><p>"Potter, Rosewood, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker..." McGonagall motions to Harry "...and a Chaser." McGonagall smiles excitedly motioning to Juniper and looking between the two. Juniper lets a smile appear on her face. 'A Chaser! That's what I've always dreamed of being. It may not be for Ravenclaw but it was still a Chaser' Juniper thought excitedly. This was turning out to be better than she thought. Juniper couldn't wait to rub it in Malfoy's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>News was being spread around the school like wildfire. All based around Gryffindor's new Seeker and Chaser and Juniper was ecstatic. She was talk of the school and she absolutely loved the attention she was getting. She loved seeing Draco's face full of jealousy. Juniper walks through the halls with a smile plastered on her face as Summer comes running up to her. "A Gryffindor Chaser??" Summer exclaims with her mouth gaping. "Yeah, isn't it great? Draco tried to have some fun and throw around Neville's Remembrall but Harry had caught it and thrown it to me and McGonagall had seen us. We'll start training soon" Juniper smiles with glee.</p>
<p>"Did you forget the part where you're not even supposed to be in Gryffindor?" Summer asks her best friend in disbelief. "Yeah, but it's a Chaser, Summer. You know I've always wanted to be a star Chaser for the quidditch team. It may not be for Ravenclaw but I'm still a Chaser" Juniper reminds her. "Your parents are about to find out you got into their least favorite house and you're already fine with supporting the house by being on the team" Summer shakes her head in disbelief but yet had a smile on her face because of her friend's rebellion ways.</p>
<p>"Has Lucas sent the letter yet?" Juniper asks her. "I'm not sure. I guess you'll find out when the post comes" Summer tells her and she nods with a sigh. "Well, I've got to get to class. I'll talk to you at dinner" Summer says, patting her shoulder and walking off as Juniper watches after her. "Hey, Juniper!" She hears and internally groans at the voice. She puts a fake smile on her face and turns around to where Hermione was standing behind her. "Hello, Hermione" She greets her. "I wanted to just say congratulations on making it to the team. I heard first years have never made it onto the team in like centuries and then you and Harry show up" She smiles. "Surprising right?" Juniper asks her and Hermione nods.</p>
<p>"I also wanted to thank you for the other day. I probably would have ended up in the hospital wing right next to Neville if you hadn't pushed me out of the way. Very brave of you" She smiles. "Well, I didn't want to see anyone getting hurt" Juniper tells her honestly. "I better get going" Hermione tells her before walking off.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Harry, Oliver and Juniper walk out onto the quidditch pitch after dinner, carrying a big chest, prepared to do a little quidditch lesson. Juniper didn't really think she needed it though. "Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and a Seeker, That's you Harry". Wood had a Beater bat in his hand he had borrowed from one of the Weasley twins. They set the chest full of quidditch stuff down and Wood unlocks it as Juniper and Harry watch him. He picks up the ball in the middle which Juniper knew as a Quaffle. But of course Oliver didn't know she knew how to play. He was just trying to teach his new players so they could win.</p>
<p>"There are three kinds of balls. This one's called the Quaffle." Oliver explains, letting the two first years touch it. "Now the Chasers, that's you Juniper, handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops." Oliver explains pointing towards one side where three hoops sat, looking over the quidditch pitch. "The Keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?" Wood asks the two. Juniper nods at him.</p>
<p>"I think so. But, what are those?" Harry asks him, tossing him the Quaffle. He looks back into the chest where the Bludgers were moving all about, trying to get out of the chains holding them down. Oliver grabs the bat and looks between the two. "Which one of you wants to try?" He asks the two of them. Juniper and Harry look at each other. "Harry can" Juniper tells him and he nods, handing it to Harry, as Harry gives her a smile of appreciation.</p>
<p>Oliver unlatches the Bludger and the thing shoots straight up into the air as the three follow it with their eyes. It starts coming back down as they continue to look up. "Careful now, it's coming back." Oliver warns Harry, moving himself and Juniper away from Harry. Harry swings the bat once it's close enough and it flies through the air while Oliver smiles at him. "Not bad, Potter. Let's give Juniper a turn" Wood says and Harry hands Juniper the bat. It starts coming back towards the three and before it can hit Oliver, Juniper swings the bat, sending it flying back the way it came as Oliver nods. "You'd both make fair Beaters" He tells them, making them both smile.</p>
<p>It flies back once again and Oliver catches it, knocking him down to the ground. He struggles against the Bludger as the two watch him. He crawls towards the chest and latches it back up before it can fly out again. "What was that?" Harry asks in amazement. Oliver tries to catch his breath as he looks up at the two. "Bludger. Nasty little buggers, aren't they?" He asks and they both nod. "But we aren't done. We still have one role left. And that is you Harry. You are a Seeker" Oliver tells him. He unlocks a little thing at the top that had the Hogwarts symbol on it with all the houses. Inside it was a small golden ball. He pulls it out and stands up looking at Harry.</p>
<p>"The only thing I want you to worry about is this." He explains to Harry holding up the ball. "The Golden Snitch." Oliver explains handing it to Harry. "I like this ball" Harry comments looking it over before handing it to Juniper to touch. She had never held an actual Golden Snitch before. Her parents wouldn't let her touch it. When they played quidditch they only used the Quaffle and the Bludgers but never the Golden Snitch. "Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see." Oliver tells him as Juniper hands the Snitch back to Harry.</p>
<p>"What do I do with it?" Harry asks curiously. "You catch it. Before the other team's Seeker. You catch this, the game's over. You catch this, Potter and we win." He tells Harry as Harry holds it out to look at it closer. They watch as wings come out of it and it starts fluttering around them and flying out of his hands. They watch it fly around them quickly. "Woah." The first years breathe in amazement. Juniper was starting to like this.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>'Finally a class with Ravenclaw again' Juniper thought to herself with a smile as she walks into her Charms class. She spots Lucas and Summer sat together and quickly walks over taking a seat beside Summer. "Happy birthday June! I've hardly even seen you ever since we've got sorted. We've hardly even talked" Summer smiles at her best friend. "Thanks! And we just talked the other day though" Juniper tells her, "Yeah I know. I just missed talking to you everyday." Summer tells her.</p>
<p>"I heard you got on the Gryffindor team" Lucas tells his sister. "Yeah. A Gryffindor Chaser. Isn't that great?" Juniper beams. "For you amazing. If our parents don't find out" Lucas comments. "Oh don't remind me. Have you sent the letter?" She asks him and he nods making her groan and put her head on the table. "It's okay though. I made sure Stormy went slow" Lucas tells her as Summer pats her back. If you didn't know who Stormy was, it was the family owl. But it was Lucas who wanted one so it was technically his. That's why Juniper had Jasper.</p>
<p>Professor Flitwick walks in to the classroom and the chattering quiets down as Mr. Flitwick sets a bunch of books under him so he could see everyone. He was one of the shortest people Juniper had ever seen. "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation...or the ability to make objects fly. uh, do you have your feathers?" Flitwick asks and across the room Hermione holds hers up. "Good." He smiles. "Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm. The swish and flick. Everyone." He tells them as everyone grabs out their wands.</p>
<p>"Swish and flick" Everyone copies him. "Good. Oh, and enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go, then." He says motioning them to try and levitate the feather. Everyone starts trying to do the spell including Juniper. She keeps trying but doesn't get it making her sigh. She looks across the room to find Ron almost like beating the air with his wand and she raises an eyebrow. "No. Stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out." Hermione says from beside Ron stopping him as he rolls his eyes at her looking annoyed.</p>
<p>"Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." Hermione explains. "You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Ron challenges. She looks at him and shrugs before looking down at her feather. She holds her wand up as Juniper and Ron watch closely. Juniper didn't know why she was so interested in watching Hermione do it when she should be trying herself, yet she wanted to see if the brunette actually could. "Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione says with enunciation. The feather starts levitating in the air and a smirk comes to Hermione's face as it floats up to the ceiling. Everyone stops what they're doing and watches Hermione.</p>
<p>"Oh. Well done! See here, everyone. Miss Granger's done it! Splendid" Flitwick yells as Ron gives her a glare before resting his head on his book with a pout. Juniper rolls her eyes and looks over at Summer and Lucas who were looking at her. "What?" She asks. "Why aren't you trying?" Summer asks glancing at Hermione. "Because. I wasn't ready right then" Juniper shrugs looking down at her wand and feather. A big explosion happens from across the room and everyone looks over to see Seamus once again covered in ash as smoke comes off his feather. There was also some ash on the side of Harry's cheek. "I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor" Harry tells him as everyone looks at it in shock. Juniper rests her head against her cheek with a sigh. Seamus blows everything up.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The two Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor walk out of Charms class. "I mean how can you even stand her? She's such a know-it-all" Summer asks Juniper talking about Hermione. Hermione rams into Summer holding her books tightly and walks in front of them looking really upset. "Oh God, Summer. She heard you" Juniper sighs as they watch after Hermione's retreating figure. "So what? You think she's annoying too don't you?" Summer asks. "I mean yeah. But still. I didn't really want to get on her bad side" Juniper tells her.</p>
<p>"What's wrong? Can't handle having an enemy?" Lucas teases her. "Yes I can" She tells him. "Then nothing to worry about" Summer shrugs and Juniper nods with a sigh. "Everyone excited for the Halloween feast tonight?" Lucas asks with a smile trying to get everyone's mind off Hermione. "Of course. I've been waiting since they mentioned it" Summer tells them. "Same. I can't wait. I heard they make the best pumpkin pastries during this time of the year. Even better it's on our birthday" Juniper tells them.</p>
<p>"Yumm. You're making me hungry just talking about it" Lucas says licking his lips. "Hey guys. Happy birthday Rosewoods" Draco greets walking up beside the three. "Draco! I've hardly even seen you since the sorting night!" Summer exclaims bringing him into a side hug. "Same. And thanks." Lucas tells him. "Yeah. I've only really seen Juniper" Draco says glancing at Juniper. She gives him a smirk.</p>
<p>"Yeah I meant to thank you by the way, Malfoy. If it wasn't for you being an idiot I wouldn't have become a Gryffindor Chaser" She smiles and he glares at her. "I'm sure Potter's boasting about it everywhere" Draco complains. "They wouldn't have made the team if you had just given back the Remembrall" Summer tells him and he rolls his eyes. "I guess this just means I'm better at quidditch than you" Juniper tells him. "No you're not!" He quickly denies as the other three smirk. "McGonagall thought otherwise" She tells him. "Oh yeah well I can still run faster." He argues. "I'm smarter!" She retorts.</p>
<p>"Guys. We don't need to argue about who's smarter. But it's totally me" Lucas tells them and the two glare at him. "Umm actually I am" Summer chimes in. "No I am" Lucas argues. All four of them continue to argue as they walk down the corridors. To their peers, they looked like mad men but to the quartet, they were just being themselves. And it was good to be able to hang out together again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The famous Halloween feast. What everyone's been talking about. There was loads of food scattered around the tables and everyone was happily talking and eating. Juniper happened to be sitting next to Harry Potter. They weren't friends just acquaintances. There was a space though right beside Juniper causing her to look around the table curiously. "Where's Hermione?" Juniper suddenly asks making some of them turn to look at her, surprised she was even talking to them. She never talked to any of the Gryffindors unless she had to.</p>
<p>Neville turns to her. "Parvati said she wouldn't come out of the bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon, crying." Neville explains as Juniper feels a pang in her chest. 'All because Summer said a few things?' Juniper thought. But why should she care? The girl was absolutely annoying. But yet Juniper couldn't help but feel guilty. So she grabbed a pumpkin pastry and wrapped it in a napkin, before stuffing it in her robe pocket.</p>
<p>The double doors to the Great Hall burst open and Professor Quirrell, the one with the turban, runs into the Hall catching everyone's attention. "Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon" He shouts in terror. The whole Hall turns to silence as everyone stares at him. "Thought you ought to know." Quirrell tells them before passing out on the ground. Thunder roars through the halls before the Hall turns into complete chaos. Everyone was screaming in panic except for Juniper. She was terrified, yes, but she wasn't going to scream. Her parents taught her to always stay calm in situations. Not to show her emotions.</p>
<p>Everyone starts screaming and tumbling over each other as Juniper looks for the rest of her quartet. "Silence!" Dumbledore shouts making everyone quiet down. "Everyone will please not panic! Now...prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons" Dumbledore commands calmly. Percy starts leading the Gryffindors back to the common room and Juniper follows not wanting to get lost this time.</p>
<p>"Gryffindors, keep up, please and stay alert." Percy tells all of them walking quickly through the halls. Juniper's mind was racing. 'Hopefully, Summer, Lucas and Draco are okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to them.' She thought keeping her head down as she followed the Gryffindor crowd. She accidentally runs into Harry and she looks up with wide eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention" Juniper apologizes. "It's okay. Come on, Ron we have to go get Hermione" Harry says dragging Ron away as Juniper watches with wide eyes. Hermione! She was so deep in thought she forgot Hermione was in the girls bathroom! It took all her will power not to run after the boys and save her. If only she had though. Then Hermione wouldn't have hated her so much.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Hermione, Ron and Harry had all made it out safe and had even gotten 5 points awarded to the house. When Juniper had tried giving Hermione the pastry, Hermione completely ignored her. Hermione was really mad with her, Summer and Lucas. And of course everyone thinks Draco is a jerk so of course she hated him. It's not like it mattered to Juniper though. The girl was beyond annoying in Juniper's opinion so as long as she was off Juniper's back she was fine with it. It was her birthday anyway, so she shouldn't really care if she took the pasty or not. Besides, Hermione was now friends with Harry and Ron. It was November now, meaning it was quidditch season.</p>
<p>The Weasley twins sat across from Juniper in the Great Hall, giving her tips and tricks for their game later that day as Juniper listened intently. The Weasley twins were the Beaters so they were gonna be the ones trying to stop anyone on the team from getting hit by a Bludger. Summer and Lucas were routing for the Gryffindor team and Draco would have routed for just Juniper if it wasn't for the fact the game was against Slytherin.</p>
<p>The post starts getting delivered and a letter suddenly gets dropped in front of Juniper as well as a very big package. She could tell it was a broom but she wasn't worried about it at the moment. She thanks Stormy before looking back down with wide, worried eyes as she takes notice of the red envelope the letter was in. She had gotten a Howler. She didn't even notice Harry had gotten a package with a broom as well. Everyone looks in her direction as she stares down at it in shock. "Hey. You got a Howler" George says, surprised. Juniper, on the other hand, wasn't surprised. She knew she was in big trouble.</p>
<p>"Well, open it" Fred encourages her. She looks up at them before looking down at it. "I'm not sure I want to" She tells them honestly. "We'll open it for you" The twins say with a smile, picking it up as whispers erupt throughout the Great Hall, wondering why she had gotten a Howler. Lucas, Summer, and Draco knew though. They knew the Howler wasn't the worst part of her punishment either. Which is why all three of them made their way over to her. "I'll open it" Lucas offers as he sits beside his sister, taking the envelop from the twins. Summer sits on her other side while Draco hovers over her shoulder. Everyone watches carefully as Juniper gulps nervously. She was dead.</p>
<p>Lucas slowly opens it up and the thing floats in midair. It smacks her across the face and she holds her cheek with her mouth gaped open. She didn't know Howlers could slap. The other three stare at her with wide eyes and Summer quickly squeezes her hand under the table, letting her know she was there. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US, JUNIPER ELEANOR ROSEWOOD! WE TOLD YOU AND TOLD YOU AND TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE TO GET RAVENCLAW AND YOU GET GRYFFINDOR?? GRYFFINDOR!! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE ROSEWOOD FAMILY! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK YOUNG LADY! Oh and Happy Birthday Lucas." The Howler shouts as tears run down Juniper's cheeks. It slaps her once again as people cringe before ripping itself up.</p>
<p>The whole Hall was quiet as they watch Juniper carefully. Juniper suddenly wipes her tears away, putting a blank face on. She was not going to show vulnerability to all these people that she hardly even knew. She quickly stands up, keeps her head held high and grabs her broomstick before walking out. The other three look at each other and Summer nods her head at them, making her way out of the hall and after Juniper. "Nothing to see here!" Draco sneers at everyone and they all quickly turn around whispering about the Howler.</p>
<p>Summer runs down the corridor looking for her best friend. She hears sobs coming from the library and makes her way over to it. She walks in the empty library and immediately sees Juniper sat at one of the tables in the corner where no one could see her. She runs toward Juniper and wraps her arms around the sobbing girl. "They hate me, Summer! I'll never see the light of day! Just the burning depths of Hell!" She screams as Summer just rubs her back, trying to soothe her, glad Madam Pince wasn't there at the moment to scold them. "Shhhhh...it's okay June. I'm here. I'm right here" She whispers soothingly.</p>
<p>"I-I should've-I should've seen it coming" Juniper manages to gasp in between sobs. If Juniper's parents continued to do this stuff to Juniper, Summer was afraid she wasn't going to see the light that shines through the poor little girl's eyes. Because that light was the only thing keeping her going. The only thing keeping both of them going. And if Summer didn't have that in her life, she was afraid none of them were gonna make it.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Juniper found out she had gotten the latest model of a broomstick. The Nimbus 2000. So did Harry. McGonagall gave it to them both. That did brighten up her mood...a bit. She was still very distraught so the rest of her teammates weren't even sure if she could help them win. But of course, it wasn't her fault. Ever since she had received the Howler, everyone except for the Slytherins were giving her sympathetic looks. Well, except for Draco of course. But what do you expect? Draco is one of her best friends after all.</p>
<p>They didn't want to know what would happen to the poor 12 year old once she went back for Christmas break. The Gryffindor team makes their way over to where they're supposed to enter the quidditch pitch. Juniper trudges behind everyone, not really in as good as a mood as she was before. Fred or George Weasley (She couldn't tell) notices her and they both put smiles on their faces. "Hey, cheer up there, Juniper Eleanor Rosewood. We can't win if you don't have your head in the game" They bring up and she sighs, looking up at them.</p>
<p>She could tell they were trying to cheer her up by mocking her with her full name. "Are you mocking my name?" She asks them. "Is it okay if we call you Eleanor? I think it's a bit more suiting" One of them says with a smirk. "You're gonna call me it either way, aren't you?" She sighs and they both nod. "Alright" She nods and they both high five each other.</p>
<p>The door for the Gryffindor team slides open and a lot of the crowd starts cheering for them. They all mount their broomsticks and fly out one by one. Juniper was the last one out and she flies around on her broomstick, looking out into the crowd for any familiar faces. She sees Summer and Lucas decked out in all Gryffindor colors cheering and jumping and a smile appears on her face That's when she realized she was not going to let her parents ruin the rest of the time at Hogwarts for her, before Christmas break. She was gonna make the most of it. She does a flip on her broomstick in midair causing more cheers and the twins high five her with smiles. "Nice one, Eleanor" One of them smirks and she rolls her eyes with a smile. She was actually glad they had given her a nickname though. That must mean they like her.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan announces and Gryffindor starts cheering. Everyone swooshes around on their broomsticks and Juniper races the Weasley twins around the pitch, seeing who was faster. It turns out that Fred was and she only knew it was Fred because George had started yelling at him angrily and included his name.</p>
<p>Soon all the players got in a circle around the pitch. Slytherins on one side and Gryffindors on the other. Juniper was ready to kick some snake butt. The circle got closer in as the Keepers get in their positions while Harry hovers above everyone, prepared to find the Snitch. "The players take their positions...as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game!" Lee Jordan explains as all the players look down to the ground where Madam Hooch was next to the chest full of all the Quidditch equipment.</p>
<p>"Now, I want a nice, clean game...from all of you!" Madam Hooch instructs, looking specifically at the Slytherins. She kicks open the chest and the two Bludgers and the Golden Snitch come flying out. Juniper had her eyes on the Quaffle though. The announcer starts explaining everything but Juniper didn't listen. She had to get her head in the game if she wanted them to win. Madam Hooch throws the Quaffle up and Juniper immediately goes for it, surprisingly being the first one to get it. She has a huge smile on her face as she dodges players left and right, headed towards the Slytherin goals. Another player tries to knock her off her broom but she holds a tight grip and swerves around one of the overlooking audience towers. She dodges a Bludger headed right towards her face.</p>
<p>A Slytherin dives for her but she spins on her broom, dodging them as well. She scores the goal and people cheer as she high fives the Weasley twins with a huge grin on her face. "The first year, Juniper Rosewood scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" The announcer announces as her teammates cheer loudly for her. Slytherin starts off with the Quaffle and the captain, Marcus Flint gets the ball. Gryffindors go after him and one of the Weasleys hits a Bludger at him but he was dodging easily. He kicks one of the players and her broom starts going out of control as she starts falling to the ground. Marcus goes to score but Oliver blocks it and knocks the Quaffle away.</p>
<p>All three Chasers keep passing it to one another as they have Slytherins hot on their tail. One of them gets it and gets closer to the goal before passing it to Angelina Johnson. Angelina scores and another ten points get added to the score. Another Slytherin gets the Quaffle and one of the Beaters follows after him as the two knock Gryffindors away, including Juniper. Juniper shakes her head and chases after the two while the one with the ball throws it towards the hoop. But Wood catches it with ease before throwing it towards Juniper. Juniper catches it and starts making her way to the Slytherin hoops.</p>
<p>She hears boos and turns around to see Oliver wood fall to the ground. Her eyes widen as a Bludger flies right towards her. George quickly gets in front of her though and hits it away towards another Slytherin. "It's okay! We've still got this" He reassures her and she nods, starting to go again until a Slytherin snatches the Quaffle out of her hands. She chases after them as Marcus Flint scores a goal, thanks to whoever hit Oliver to the ground.</p>
<p>Alicia Spinnet gets the Quaffle and starts heading towards the hoops as Juniper sticks behind her, ready to protect her. She notices two Slytherins headed right for Alicia. They get on either side of her and knock her right into one of the towers while they take the Quaffle. Juniper chases after them in anger but suddenly get rammed into by another Slytherin chaser. They continue to push at each other as Slytherin scores another goal. Another Bludger is hit towards Juniper and the other Slytherin, but this time Fred and George were too preoccupied to save their fellow teammate. The Slytherin ducks and it hits Juniper right in the head as people oohh and ahh in sympathy for the first year.</p>
<p>Juniper and her Nimbus 2000 tumble to the ground and slam with a nasty snap. Juniper had broken her right arm. Her broom survived though. But she doesn't do anything except groan. She couldn't do anything. She felt too dizzy and weak to even let out a tear or scream. She feels someone kneel next to her as the game up ahead continues. "Juniper? Juniper are you okay?" Madam Hooch asks the girl in concern. All Juniper does is shake her head before going unconscious. Madam Hooch motions for Madam Pomfrey to help her and Madam Pomfrey comes, helping bring yet another Gryffindor player to the hospital wing.</p>
<p>Summer and Lucas quickly climb out of the stands as they see Juniper getting carried out of the game. They had happened to be sitting near Ron and Hermione as well who looked at them before noticing Juniper. "The filthy cheats" Ron mutters angrily. Hermione watches the girl and starts to feel bad. She stops though as she realizes that Juniper and her friends don't like her and she doesn't like them. At least that's what her brain was telling her. But she wasn't listening to her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer and Lucas sit by Juniper's bedside that night. Madam Pomfrey assured them that she would be fine and she could fix up her broken arm but that didn't make the two leave. "Those stupid Slytherins" Summer mutters holding Juniper's non broken arm. "We should have seen it coming though" Lucas sighs.</p>
<p>"Alright you two. Off to bed. You shouldn't be up this late. You'll be able to see her in the morning" Madam Pomfrey tells the two Ravenclaws. They both look at each other and sigh but comply anyways. Lucas places a kiss on his sister's forehead before him and Summer leave the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey looks between the three Gryffindor students before shutting the lights off and giving them some peace and quiet.</p>
<p>Juniper's eyes slowly open and she rubs the blurriness out of them. She slowly sits up but hisses in pain when she leans on her right arm. She looks down to see her arm in a cast and groans, remembering everything after she had hit her head. Before was just a blur. She looks around to see Wood and Alicia sound asleep in other hospital beds as well.</p>
<p>She swings her feet over and they touch the cold stone floor. She looks around the hospital room in wonder, this being her first time in it. Of course this happened to her. She wanted to make the most of her time before Christmas break but instead ends up with a broken arm. And of course, Christmas break was getting closer. She was just anticipating the pain she was gonna be in. She drops back in to her bed and sighs. She could never have anything she wanted.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Christmas break had come quicker than Juniper thought. She couldn't sleep the night before. Actually she couldn't sleep the week before. Which explains the bags under her eyes. She sits on the floor, slowly packing up her trunk in her dormitory as Jasper lays on her bed. She looks up at Jasper who meows at her and sighs. "If it's so easy, why don't you come over here and do it" She complains to the cat. He rolls onto his stomach and she rolls her eyes. "That's what I thought" She mumbles, putting her robes in the trunk.</p>
<p>She shuts it and locks it as the door opens, causing her to turn around. Hermione walks in, having forgotten something and Juniper turns back to her trunk. Jasper meows at Juniper again. "Come on, Jasper. We haven't got time for you to be playing around like this. We have a very eventful Christmas break to get to at the Rosewood Manor" She tells the cat, picking him up as Hermione watches curiously. Juniper walks towards the door and Hermione shrugs her off, putting the thing she had forgotten in her trunk. Juniper opens the door and glances at her. "Happy Christmas" She tells Hermione quickly before leaving the room and shutting the door.</p>
<p>Hermione stares at the door, surprised someone so mean to her could say something nice like that. But it was probably just because of the holidays coming up. So, she shrugs it off and packs up her trunk before heading down to the Great Hall where her friends Ron and Harry were playing Wizards chess. Juniper walks into the library where her friends were waiting for her. She walks over to their table and takes a seat. "What took you so long?" Draco asks the girl. "I didn't really want to pack." She shrugs. "I'll help you through it, June. If it means me getting hurt too, I don't care. I'd hate to see you hurt over some stupid house sorting" Lucas assures her.</p>
<p>"Thanks Lucas" She smiles sadly at him. He nods and Summer sighs. "The train should be leaving soon. We should start getting on." Summer tells them and they nod. They make their way to the Hogwarts Express and get on, finding an empty compartment. Juniper puts her trunk up and sets Jasper on her lap as she taps her foot anxiously. She was so not ready for this. Summer sits beside her as Lucas and Draco sit on the other side. The train starts moving, making Juniper tap her foot more.</p>
<p>"I've got an idea that will cheer us up. It cheered us up on the way here. Let's make up some funny names for Draco and Lucas" Summer suggests. They all look at each other and shrug with a nod. "Okay, we'll start with Draco first. Hmmm...." Summer trails off, trying to think of a name. "How about Lou Natic. Because Draco's a pretty big Lunatic" Juniper suggests. Draco was too shocked to glare. Actually everyone was shocked. "Juniper? Is that you?" Lucas asks. "Oh, shut up" She grumbles as they all chuckle. "Looks like we're starting to rub off on you more" Summer laughs. "Okay, well what's mine?" Lucas asks. "Major Lee Gay" Summer smirks and Draco and Juniper laugh. "Hey, wait a second! I'm not gay! That's Juniper" He exclaims.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but the name is funny" Summer says. "Lucas, you don't have to shout out my sexuality to the whole train." Juniper scoffs and he shrugs. "Maybe we should call Juniper, Liz Beein instead" Draco laughs and Juniper sighs. The compartment door slides open, causing the laughter to die down. They see Hermione stood there and she shakes her head. "Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be in here" She says. She goes to close the door before looking at Juniper. "Happy Christmas, Juniper" She adds before shutting it and walking out. The other three look at Juniper as she raises an eyebrow. "You talk to that Mudblood?" Draco asks in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Hey, watch it! You know how I feel about those words." She snaps and Draco puts his hands up. "I was just trying to be nice. I mean she did overhear us talking about how she's annoying and stayed crying in the bathroom all afternoon during the Halloween feast. I didn't want her to think I was mean. So, before I left I told her Happy Christmas" Juniper explains. The other three shrug before it gets silent. Does that mean Hermione was warming up to her? The thought quickly disappears though as she realizes, why should it matter? She doesn't need her as a friend. She has two incredible friends and a brother with her every step of the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were two words that would describe Juniper and Lucas' Christmas break. A nightmare. Lucas would constantly be locked in his room listening to his sister's screams of pain echo around the house. They didn't even get to see each other. And Christmas day, they both got a beating. On Christmas. That was their present. Their parents wouldn't even let them see Draco or Summer.</p>
<p>So that's why, when the two got back onto the train to go back to Hogwarts, Summer immediately wrapped Juniper in a hug. She brought her into a compartment where Draco was waiting and Lucas followed close behind. Summer already noticed Juniper was wearing make up to cover her bruises. That's right. A 12 year old having to wear make up. Her mother put it on her and taught her how to do it.</p>
<p>"There you are. I've been worried sick about you guys" Draco exclaims as Lucas sits beside Draco and Summer and Juniper sit across from them. "Sorry. Our parents wouldn't let us see you." Lucas tells him. "What happened. Tell us everything" Summer demands the two, causing the twins to look at each other. The whole train ride there was spent explaining to Summer and Draco what their parents did to them. It was mortifying to tell and to listen to. They couldn't believe the Rosewoods could be so cruel to their 12 year old kids.</p>
<p>They got off the train and headed into the castle along with everyone else. They could hear all the chatter between their peers of what they got for Christmas. Summer didn't get anything for Christmas except a book. And Draco, well he did get things but he didn't want to share with his friends, thinking it would upset them more.</p>
<p>They went their separate ways to unpack their stuff in their dorms. Juniper tells the lady in the painting the password and then climbs in. She walks up and to the right to the girls dormitories. She walks in her dorm room to see the Patil twins and Lavender Brown in there, unpacking. She was fine with the twins and Lavender. They talked some and she thought they were nice. "Hi Juniper" They all greet and she nods at them with a smile. She puts Jasper on the bed before setting her trunk down.</p>
<p>"What did you get from Christmas?" One of the twins ask. 'A beating' Juniper thought to herself. "Nothing" Juniper shrugs with a sigh. "Oh. We're sorry" The other one says but she shrugs. "It's okay. I should've expected it" Juniper admits. "So, how about you guys? Get anything cool?" She asks them with a friendly smile. "They got us a pet" The two twins smile, holding up their owl. "Oh, that's cool. What's it's name?" She asks. "We don't know yet" One tells her. "Oh." Juniper nods. "Do you have an owl?" The other one asks. "My brother does. So does my best friend" She tells them. "What are the names?" They ask.</p>
<p>"Well my brother's is Stormy and my best friend's is Cinnamon" She explains. They both nod, wondering if they should steal one of those or not. The door opens and Hermione Granger walks in with her trunk and a smile on her face. Juniper watches the girl as Hermione puts down her trunk. "I should get going. My friend's are probably waiting for me" Juniper tells the twins and Lavender. They nod and she pets Jasper before walking out.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>    Juniper sits in the great hall, talking with the Weasley twins. They had gotten much closer ever since their first game. She thought the twins were hilarious and mischievous. They hear laughing and look towards the entrance to see Neville hopping in the Great Hall. "Ah, the old Leg-Locker curse" George laughs and the other two chuckle as well. She was hanging out with them so much, she could figure out who was who.</p>
<p>Neville hops over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I'll do the counter-curse" Seamus offers, standing up. "No, that's all I need. You to set my bloody kneecaps on fire." He disagrees. Seamus glares at him and slams his wand onto the table. "I don't appreciate the insinuation, Longbottom. Besides, if anyone cared to notice...my eyebrows have completely grown back." He snaps before grabbing his wand and walking away. When he passes Juniper and the Weasley twins, they see a bald spot on the back of his head and they all start cracking up, making jokes about it.</p>
<p>They watch as Neville falls over and go into hysterics. "Best thing that's happened all day" Juniper laughs, wiping tears from under her eyes. "Who would have known the first year who was being forced to get into Ravenclaw but made it into Gryffindor would be so fun to hang out with" Fred laughs. "I can be pretty fun" Juniper argues. "That means you can help us pull some pranks then" George smiles. "Yeah sure" Juniper nods. "Great. Welcome aboard, Eleanor" Fred and George chant and she rolls her eyes at the two.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>    "Hey, June" Draco greets, starting to walk down the hall with Juniper. Juniper had just finished helping with a prank on Professor Flitwick. Luckily for her, none of them got caught. Now she was beaming in delight. She loved the thrill of pranking people and wondered why she hadn't joined the Weasley twins earlier.</p>
<p>"Hello Draco" She smiles at him. "What's got you so happy?" He asks her in disbelief. "You'll never believe it. The Weasley twins and I just pulled off a great prank. We snuck into Professor Flitwick's office and-" She stopped as she noticed Draco giving her a look. "What?" She asks confused. "You're hanging out with Weasleys?" He sneers. "Yes. Don't give me that look. If you talked to them, you'd realize they aren't bad people. If you actually tried to talk to anyone you'd realize that" Juniper snaps.</p>
<p>She couldn't really blame him though. All of their prejudice parents had put all this stuff in their minds that their family was the best and no one could top it. He suddenly stops her and she furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Um, Draco? What's-" "Shhhh. Listen" He quickly tells her, slapping his hand over her mouth, making her even more confused than before.</p>
<p>"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Ron asks Hermione as Harry, Hermione and Ron talk about it in the corridors. "We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing-" Harry catches on to Draco and Juniper and his eyes widen. "Shut up!" Harry whispers to them quickly.</p>
<p>Harry, Hermione and Ron all look over at the two. Juniper quickly grabs Draco's hand leading him away from the trio before stopping him in another hallway. "Did you hear that? Hagrid has a Dragon egg in his hut. A Dragon egg!" Draco exclaims. "Isn't that illegal?" Juniper asks. "Of course it is. We should tell someone about this" Draco tells her giddily. "No. We're not gonna snitch on them. We weren't even supposed to be listening to them anyways" Junipers scolds him.</p>
<p>"Come on, Juniper. I want to see the look on Potter's face when Hagrid is caught" He brings up. "No, I'm <em>not</em> helping" She spits. "Fine. But you'll miss out on all the fun" He tells her, walking away. She glares after him before shaking her head. One day that kid was gonna make her lose her marbles. And he wasn't gonna like it when she did.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>    The next morning Juniper had decided to sit with the Ravenclaws. The Ravenclaws didn't mind her at all. They all seemed to like Lucas and Summer and if she was friends with Lucas and Summer then she was their friend too. Juniper was explaining to them about another prank her and the Weasleys had pulled on an unsuspecting Professor Quirrell when all of a sudden, Draco appeared at their table, taking a seat beside Juniper.</p>
<p>"You'll never believe what happened last night" He starts off. "What?" Lucas asks confused. "I followed Potter and his friends to Hagrid's hut last night and..." He looked around to see if anyone that wasn't his friends were listening before turning back to them and leaning in. "Hagrid has a Norwegian Ridgeback" He whispers in excitement. "A <em>what?</em>" Summer asks incredulously. "A Norwegian Ridgeback. I saw it." He boasts.</p>
<p>"Are you seriously still worried about the Dragon?" Juniper sighs, shaking her head at her friend. "Of course I am. It's a Dragon, Juniper. How many of those have you seen in your life?" He asks her. "That doesn't matter. It's none of our business. If Hagrid wants a Dragon then let him have one" She tells him. "I don't have to listen to you, Rosewood" Draco growls. "Then it won't be my fault if something bad happens to you" She shrugs. He shrugs and walks away towards the Slytherin table as Juniper rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>"So anyways did you guys get caught?" Summer asks, bringing up the prank from earlier. Juniper smiles at her friend. She always knew how to keep her mind off of things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco could not stop talking about that Dragon all week and it was getting on Juniper's last nerve. Why couldn't he just leave them alone? And even the next week after that, he was still talking about it. She was a little curious but it wasn't any of her business. One day during the week, Malfoy had run over to the three as they sat in the library.</p>
<p>He had a book in his hand that read Weasley on it and he was booming in excitement. "Listen to this!" He says, slamming the book down on the table. He pulls out a letter from the book with a smile.</p>
<p>" 'Dear Ron,</p>
<p>How are you? Thanks for the letter- I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible,</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>Charlie' "</p>
<p>Draco reads the letter to the three. "And where did you get that?" Juniper asks him suspiciously. "From Weasley obviously. The little weasel left it in his book when he handed it to me. We have to check this out" Draco says. "No, Draco. We don't" Juniper snaps.</p>
<p>"Why do you care so much, Juniper? It's not like they like you. Just have some fun." He points out making Juniper frown at him. "It's not right. They're obviously getting the dragon taken care of. Why can't you just leave them alone?" Juniper asks him. "Because it's Potter" Draco shrugs and Juniper just rolls her eyes at him.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>    Someone shakes Juniper awake and she slowly blinks her eyes open. Stood beside her bed was Draco. She jumps in shock but he grabs her arm before she can roll off the bed. "Shhhh" He shushes her. "Draco, what are you doing here?" she asks him confused and shocked he even managed to get in the girls dorms let alone the Gryffindor common room.</p>
<p>"Come on." He whispers urgently. "Come on, what?" She asks. "Get dressed" He tells her. "No, not until you tell me what we're doing" She demands, sitting up. "It's almost midnight. We could catch Potter in the act" He says mischievously. "I told you I'm not helping you with that. Plus, you should really be quiet. His best friend is sleeping right over there" She informs him, motioning to the empty bed. "No one's there" He tells her.</p>
<p>"I'm still not helping. Just get Lucas or Summer to do it" Juniper grumbles, rolling over to face away from him. "June, come on, please? For me?" Draco begs, shaking her again. "Fine. But I swear Draco, if we get caught, you are getting it." She warns him, standing up.</p>
<p>Once Juniper is dressed, the pair sneaks out of the common room while Juniper mumbles to herself about how stupid this was. They start making their way up the tallest tower. "Where are they?" Draco asks. "Miss Rosewood and Mr. Malfoy! Unbelievable!" They hear a familiar voice say.</p>
<p>They both turn around with wide eyes and see McGonagall stood there in her dressing gowns and a hairnet. She had a lamp in her hand and she was furious. She hands the lamp to Juniper before grabbing the two by the ear. She starts leading them down the stairs. "Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you-" She seethes.</p>
<p>"Professor McGonagall, Draco dragged me out of bed. It was his idea I swear." Juniper tries to tell her. "You don't understand, Professor, Harry Potter's coming- he's got a dragon!" Draco tries explaining as Juniper rolls her eyes. "What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on- I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy! And you will talk to me, Rosewood" She says, dragging the two away.</p>
<p>They didn't know that Harry and Hermione were under an invisibility cloak, watching the three while holding the dragon. McGonagall leads them to Professor Snape and Draco stays with him. McGonagall starts leading Juniper to her room when they run into someone. It was Neville. "Mr. Longbottom! What do you think you are doing out of bed?" She asks in disbelief.</p>
<p>"I was trying to stop Malfoy" He tells her but she just grabs him, dragging him along with Juniper to her room. At one point they had run into Filch who was telling McGonagall all about finding Harry and Hermione in the astronomy tower. Now McGonagall was livid. They finally make it to the room and the three walk in and see Harry and Hermione sat in the chairs nervously.</p>
<p>"Harry! I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag-" He stops as Harry shakes his head at him to get him to stop talking. Juniper crosses her arms, refusing to look at anyone. They probably hated her more now. It wasn't even her fault. Draco forced her to come with him and now they were in trouble. She shouldn't have done it.</p>
<p>"I would have never believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves." McGonagall growls. No one answers her though. Harry was staring at Juniper, wondering why she was helping Draco, Hermione was staring down at her slippers, Neville was looking between all three of them and Juniper was just staring at the wall.</p>
<p>"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on. It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. He convinced Miss Rosewood to go with him which she stupidly agreed to doing. I've already caught the two of them. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?" McGonagall asks.</p>
<p>Neville looks between the two with a stunned and hurt expression as Juniper looks down at her feet. That's not what happened at all but as long as most of the blame was on the other two then she was alright with it. "I'm disgusted. Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. And Miss Rosewood, you should have known better than to believe such a rubbish story. I thought Rosewoods were supposed to be intelligent" She snaps, making Juniper wince. That was a hard blow.</p>
<p>"All four of you will receive detentions- yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous- and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor." She adds. "<em>Fifty??</em>" Harry gasps. "Fifty points each." She nods and Juniper's jaw drops. "I thought you told me twenty" Juniper points out. "That's right. Then fifty points from you three and twenty from her" McGonagall corrects herself. Juniper nods, feeling slightly relieved she didn't make her house lose fifty.</p>
<p>"Professor-please-" Hermione tries. "You can't-" Harry starts to say. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students" McGonagall tells them. They all walk out, Harry and Hermione purposely bumping into Juniper's shoulder as they walk by her. 'Great' Juniper thought. 'Now they do hate me'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Juniper. Trying to stay on the Golden Trio's good side but Draco ruined her chances. What do you guys think of the story so far? I know I have shorter chapters in this book but it's much harder to write long chapters for movies/books, you know? Please comment and vote if you like it. Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a nightmare for Juniper. A hundred and seventy points were missing from the Gryffindor hourglass and people had figured out who had done it. No one would talk to the four Gryffindors. They'd ignore them. Harry had the worst of it all but Juniper couldn't believe it.</p>
<p>Fred and George had stopped doing pranks with her. Her quidditch teammates would just ignore her during practice. Especially Harry. Of course though, Summer, Lucas and Draco were still talking to her. Draco keeps constantly apologizing to her about it, feeling bad he gotten them into trouble. If he hadn't begged her to come with him, none of this would have happened to her.</p>
<p>People would whisper about her as they walked down the hallway. No one would sit near her during meals. 'So much for being popular during school' Juniper thought to herself. Exams were getting closer and during that time the quartet spent their time in the library, studying anything and everything. Juniper's parents were already disappointed enough that she had gotten into Gryffindor. She doesn't want to disappoint them even more with bad grades on her exams.</p>
<p>One morning a letter was dropped off to Juniper during breakfast. She opened it up to see it was from McGonagall.</p>
<p>"Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the Entrance Hall. -Prof. M. McGonagall" It read. She nodded and glanced at the others who had detention to see they had gotten letters as well. She was just wondering what they had in store for them.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>    Juniper walks out of the common room, headed for the Entrance Hall. The good thing about this was that she wasn't going to be stuck with just Harry, Hermione and Neville. Draco would be there with her. She didn't know what she would've done if it had just been the four of them.</p>
<p>Once she reaches the Entrance Hall, she finds Filch and Draco already there. She stands next to Draco and they make small talk as they wait for the other three. Once the other three finally join them, Filch orders them to follow him and they do as they're told. He leads them outside, lighting the way with a lamp.</p>
<p>"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh? Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days. I've got the chains still in my office, keep em' well oiled in case they're ever needed...Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do" Filch explains as they march across the grounds.</p>
<p>'They'd hang them by their wrists?' Juniper thought to herself on the way there. She didn't want to really think about it. It reminded her of her parents which made shivers go up her spine. Draco notices the girl and tries to reassure her by hooking his arm through hers. He knew she was thinking about what Filch said, making him glare at Filch for even bringing it up.</p>
<p>They were headed right for Hagrid's hut. Juniper didn't mind Hagrid. He seemed like a nice guy. She didn't know how Hagrid felt abut her though. "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started." Hagrid calls out. A slight smile came onto Harry's face as he saw the hut but Filch quickly tried to darken his mood, not liking the smile. "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again boy- it's into the Forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece" Filch comments.</p>
<p>Neville lets out a loud moan as Draco stops, causing Juniper to stop. "The Forest? We can't go in there at night-there's all sorts of things in there-werewolves, I heard" Draco panics. Juniper starts dragging Draco along with an amused smirk. "Don't be a baby, Draco. Werewolves are cool." Juniper assures him and Draco looks at her in disbelief. Juniper always found werewolves interesting. The thought of a person being able to turn into a creature, let alone a wolf, was exciting. Her Godfather was one after all. Only she knew that though. She has a very close relationship with him.</p>
<p>"That's your lookout, isn't it? Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you" Filch cackles with glee. Hagrid starts walking towards them with a bow and arrows and his pet dog, Fang. "Abou' time. I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?" He asks, looking at the two and they nod.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid, they're here to be punished, after all" Filch comments. "That's why yer late, is it? Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here." Hagrid tells him. "I'll be back at dawn, for what's left of them" Filch snarls before trotting off to the castle while Juniper sends the squib a glare.</p>
<p>"I'm not going in that Forest." Draco panics, gripping on to Juniper's arm worriedly, "Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts. Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it." Hagrid tells him sternly. "But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be writing lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this, he'd" "-tell yer that's how is it at Hogwarts." Hagrid cuts him off.</p>
<p>"Writin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!" Hagrid snaps. Juniper elbows Draco to stop him from saying anything and he just stops talking and keeps his arm looped through Juniper's. "Right then, now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment" Hagrid tells them, leading them to the edge of the forest.</p>
<p>He lifts his lamp up which reveals a trail. There was something on the trail. Juniper didn't know what it was but it seemed interesting. "Look there, see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery." Hagrid explains.</p>
<p>"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Draco asks, looking around nervously. "There's nothin' that lives in the Forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang. An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in different directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least." Hagrid explains. "I want Fang." Draco quickly says, looking at the large dog.</p>
<p>"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward. So me, Harry, Juniper, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville an' Fang'll go the other" Hagrid starts saying but Draco cuts him off. "What? No way! You can't split Juniper and I up!" Draco protests and Juniper raises an eyebrow at him. "Fine then. Juniper yeh'll go wit them. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now" Hagrid tells them.</p>
<p>They do as they're told and point their wands toward the sky, sending up green sparks. "That's it- an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh- so, be careful-let's go" Hagrid instructs. They all start walking into the Forest and soon reach a fork in the trail. "Come on scaredy cats." Juniper calls out to Draco, Neville and Fang with a smirk and Hermione and Harry can't help but chuckle. They follow close behind Juniper as they go down the right path.</p>
<p>They start looking for any sign of unicorn blood. "I can't believe this nonsense. Just wait till my father hears about this" Draco grumbles, hooking his arm through Juniper's again while looking around. Neville walks a little behind them nervously. Juniper slows down a little so Neville can catch up with them. The others may hate her but her and Neville didn't really talk. She wanted at least one friend in Gryffindor, and in her opinion, Neville seemed like a nice kid.</p>
<p>"Hi, Neville. How are you?" Juniper asks with a warm smile. He looks at her with wide eyes, surprised she was actually talking to him as Draco looks at her confused. "I-I-I'm good. Ho-how about you-you?" He stutters out. "I'm good. You have nothing to worry about, Neville. I'm sure if there was a werewolf out here, he would be friendly" Juniper assures him and he nods with a smile.</p>
<p>"How would you know?" Draco asks his friend. "Because I happen to know a werewolf myself" Juniper shrugs. "You do?" Neville asks. "Since when?" Draco adds. "I just know one, Draco. And he's the nicest person I've ever met." She smiles as a memory of him comes into her mind.</p>
<p>They walk through the Forest in silence. Every sudden noise and Fang and Draco would snap their heads in that direction while Juniper would just check to make sure it wasn't the unicorn. They hear a very strange noise and all stop as Neville and Draco both grip onto Juniper tightly as if their lives depended on it while Fang stayed right by their side. It sounded like some sort of cloak dragging along the leaves. "Hmmm" Juniper hums.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Draco asks worriedly once the sound disappears. "I don't know. But it didn't sound like a creature" Juniper comments and they nod their heads. "Come on." Juniper tells them, leading them down the path. Draco unhooks his arm with a smirk, seeing Neville scared like that while Juniper gets down to inspect some more unicorn blood she found on the trail. Fang starts sniffing it to get a scent as she looks at it closely. Neville looks around nervously and Draco sneaks up behind him.</p>
<p>"Boo!" "AHHHHH!" Neville screams in terror, squirming around in Draco's arms and starts shooting red sparks in the air as Juniper jumps in shock falling into the unicorn blood. Juniper quickly stands up looking at her robe which was now covered in silvery, slimy unicorn blood before turning to Draco and Neville in anger. She yanks Draco off of Neville as Draco laughs.</p>
<p>"You idiot! We can't be messing around! You made me fall right in the unicorn blood!" Juniper shrieks at him, showing her robe. "Whoops" Draco laughs and Juniper's face goes completely red in anger as she glares at her friend. She was so mad, it scared Neville and caused him to take a couple steps away. They hear crunching leaves coming closer and all freeze. Was this the thing that killed the unicorns, coming to make them it's next prey?</p>
<p>Hagrid comes into view with a panicked expression. "What happened? Are yeh guys all right?" He asks them, looking them over. He notices Juniper covered in unicorn blood and grabs her robe as she frowns. "Fang and I were inspecting this puddle of unicorn blood when Draco thought it would be a funny idea to grab up Neville and scare him. Neville screamed which made me jump and fall into the puddle" She explains. Hagrid glares at Draco and Draco's smile drops.</p>
<p>"Come wit me. We better change up the parties" He growls, taking Juniper's robe off. "I'll get this washed fer yeh tonight after we're done. Yeh jus' got ter stop by" He tells her and she nods as he folds it up and drapes it over his shoulder. "Follow me" He tells them and they all start following him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>